Leonardo's Choice
by KimuraKiria
Summary: One-shot. As Leo divides up the turtles, a huge argument starts about how he chooses the groups. This was mostly made for fun so enjoy my randomness XD Warning: Turtlecest Pairing LxD


**Leonardo's Choice**

**Summary:** One-shot. As Leo divides up the turtles, a huge argument starts about how he chooses the groups.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warning:** Turtlecest Pairing LxD

**Note: **This was just written for fun, nothing special or anything. Actually I kind of found it while cleaning up my laptop. I remember writing this after I watch a bunch of the 2003 episodes of TMNT and was asking myself why the teams were always Leo with Raph and Mikey with Don XD

* * *

"Alright, so we are going to invade the foot headquarters to find out what Karai has been up to," Leo said taking on his role as leader. They stood on top of one of the roofs of the buildings before the actual foot headquarters. A structure that seemed to loom over the team, brimming with secrets, secrets that Leonardo was determined to find out. "Raph and I will go through the bottom, Mikey and Don you guys will find a way in around the top. Remember this is just a scouting mission, so no fighting – alright Raph!" Leo said glaring at his hot-headed of a brother.

Raphael twirled his sai looking disappointed, "but I wanted to kick some asses today, you always ruin all the fun fearless..." Raph muttered annoyed as hell.

"Well, it is kind of like a game of Ninja Tag! Let's see which team gets the information first – come on Don –" Mikey said grabbing his brother's hand trying to drag him towards the building. However, Don would not budge. Mikey blinked, "what is wrong Donnie?"

"No, no, no!" Don said shaking his head, angry amber eyes glaring at Leo. He poked his finger hard against the leader's plastron, "this happens every single time!"

Raph and Mikey looked at each other confused. However, Leo looked the most confused out of all his brothers. "Umm...what is wrong Don?"

"THIS!" Don waved his hands at his brothers, "the teams Leo! Every time we have to split up it always is; you and Raph and Mikey and I!"

Mikey paused to think about this, "you know Leo, Don is right! Do you and Raph have a secret relationship going on?"

"What? Like hell no! I would never be with fearless!" Raphael growled. "You know I am curious why you always choose the teams like that though – wait! You have a thing for me don't ya!"

"Yeah Leo, do you have a thing for Raph?" Donnie asked his voice fuming with venom. Don did not mean to sound so mean, but ever since he and Leo had started dating he found jealously was a hard thing to forget. Especially when it came to Raphael, those two were close – so close that it was suspicious. There was even times when he was jealous of Mikey – like last night, him curling up against Leo seeking comfort during the scary movie. No one touches his Leo! "So Leo, you going to enlighten us with your decision you make every single damn time!"

Mikey had backed away from Don, even Raph was moving away from his brainiac of a brother. It was rare to see Don like this; his ambers were narrowed and Don looked like he was going to kill someone.

"Can't we talk about this in private Don, I don't think this is the time to be bringing this up," Leonardo answered as calmly as he could. His face was reddening and he was appearing fidgety on the spot. He had no idea his reaction only was pissing Don off more since it appeared to only feed his suspicion.

Donnie this time poked Leo with his bow staff causing the leader to move backwards, "no! I want to know now!"

"Okay, Okay...how about you and me go then Don and Mikey and Raph will go through the roof," Leo quickly chipped in.

"Hell no!" Mikey protested, "Why the hell would I want to go with ugly there!"

"Ugly?" Raph growled taking a swing at his brother. "Oh yeah why the hell would I want to work with someone who can't shut-up!"

"Whatever grumpy!"

"Loudmouth!"

"Idiot!"

"Child!"

"Oh yeah, your sais are stupid! Like giant forks!" Mikey defended.

Raph laughed, "Your comics are stupid!"

"Oh you didn't!" Mikey yelled diving on Raph, the two begun wrestling on the ground. "No one insults my comics!"

"Heh! Men jumping around in tights all day – gay!"

Mikey gasp, "Your dead Raphie!"

"Try it, idiot!"

Leo turned to Donnie, "you see why I don't normally pair them up?"

Blushing Don shook his head, "sorry Leo, I guess I was kind of jealous."

"It's cute," Leo said with a smile, wrapping his arms around Don he pulled his lover towards him so their plastrons were pressed together. He kissed that beak, tasting Donnie, "you are adorable when you're angry."

"Hey! Get your own roof love-turtles!" Raph yelled hitting Leo in the back of the head. "Why don't you tell your lover the real reason why you pair us up all the time?"

Don pushed Leo away now glaring at him, "what is he talking about Leo?" His voice full of sadness and pain, deep down he was terrified of the answer.

Blushing Leo looked away, golden browns trying to find something to look at, his foot nervously tapping the ground, "because whenever I am with you I am distracted."

"Leo loves Donnie!" Mikey sang. "Ow!"

Turning around Mikey glared at Raph who slapped him in the back of the head, "shut-up numbskull."

Donnie laughed and walked up to Leo pulling him into a deep kiss. "Sorry for doubting you!" Leo had wrapped his arms around Donnie and pulled his lover closer as the two begun to passionately make-out on the roof, seeming to forget about the other two turtles.

"Umm...evil foot? Stop their plans! Infiltration! Earth to Leo! I WANT TO KICK BUTT ALREADY!" Raphael yelled but got no reaction from his two older brothers.

"Ewww....I didn't want to see this..." Mikey complained earning another hit in the back of head from Raph, "ow! What the hell was that for?"

"Bored," Raph grumbled. "Come on, might as well go back to the lair."

After the two youngest left, Leo pulled away from Donnie, "so technically we just made-up after a fight?"

"But what about your plan?" Don asked blushing.

"We can infiltrate the foot base anytime...now make-up sex on the other hand..." With that Leo pulled Donnie into another kiss.


End file.
